moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xerevies Vara'nel
Xerevies Xan'thos is a quirky researcher and sorceress of the Fireborne. Her asocial behavior is offset by her superior intelligence and impressive knowledge of rune magic and many professions tied to the arcane. Her magical ambitions have been crucial to the success of the Magical Division's many projects including her own pursuits, granting her recognition as exemplary from the rest of the organization and the title 'Runemaster.' She currently works with Captain Isario Brightweave as Lieutenant and Personal Assistant in The Fireborne's Magical Division while also working as the head of numerous research teams in the subsection of the Division, the Research and Development Department. =Description= ----This girl's demeanor implies a horrible lack of a sense of awareness, or even a sense of reality; she gives off the image of a dreamer. The twitching, tensing and contracting of muscles into body-language is not something that comes naturally to the young spellweaver. The tissues that make up her features are relaxed, slack. So lax is her expression, that it is more than possible to mistake her for sleeping with her eyes open. For they stare out cloudily behind eyelids held at half-mast. Even her walk suits this idea; for her idle walk is one of a clumsy, shuffling and mechanical fashion. As though her mind had placed her body on auto-pilot in the search of other pursuits in the deep reaches of her drowsy yet overwhelmingly thought-consumed brain. Thick, square-framed glasses settle on a face whose previous attractiveness is diminished by an unhealthy, waifish form. Though there is some weight and muscle where it was once not, it is obvious through multiple factors -- her sickly, tranluscent pale pallour of skin, her frightful, skeletal visage, the curl of her shoulders, the thinness of the bone in her frame, the way muscle sits on her; stringy and as though any deep exertion would tear apart the fibers -- that this is a very, very new change that has yet to have done anything to repair the extensive destruction and handicapping of her body from a lifetime of starvation. Her arms are maimed. Discolouration that once seemed to have enveloped her limbs in shades of red, purple and brown is now intermingled with the girl's original porcelain skin tone; like water through a drying, rocky creek. Signs of a tattoo can be seen hiding within the crevices and valleys of scar tissue. Once composed of intricate strokes of crimson, it now spirals down her right arm in broken, deformed lines of faded ink. Disfigured flesh is molded into contracture scarring; a tight, sagging coat of honeycombed skin that limits the limb as though it were a net cast over her form. The path of her burn scars begins from the upper arm and enwraps even her hands. Though, by its paler shades and smoother tissues, a great deal of magical healing has been applied to save the girl's ability to manipulate the extremity. =History= ---- Infertility is something that defines Xerevies' birth. For centuries, Varis and Avalin Xan'thos found themselves unable to reproduce: a characteristic of their marriage that earned much mockery from the rest of Quel'Thalas' nobility, whom viewed their House as upstarts of low birth. Even from his brother, the then Patriarch of their House, did Varis earn the occasional needling remark, only building further on the enmity that sprouted between the two over the years over the issues that come from utterly conflicting personalities and matters of inheritance. Finally, as the couple began to approach retirement, a year-old child dominated by her father's features was suddenly paraded by her ecstatic father about the manor and city as his single child and legitimate ''heir. However, these actions only earned Varis further criticisms against him in the circles of Quel'Thalas' upper-class. Rumors and gossip spread about of the child's obvious nature as a bastard; why was she not revealed at birth after an entire millennium of the couple's infertility? And why did the child's mother appear to have wanted nothing to do with the girl when she should have been thanking the gods for their blessing? Regardless, none moved to publically dispute Varis' claims and the man's devoted love towards his child more than made up for the Avalin's lacking warmth for her 'daughter.' Over the years however, it became clear that Xerevies was... odd. Some even moved to whisper that the girl was an idiot. Eye contact was a rarity; the child had an odd way of looking through others as though they were objects in a background. On top of that, her responses to social situations, verbally and nonverbally were severely lacking; she appeared to have difficulty comprehending many situations and facial expressions, was extremely apathetic to others and prone to terrible tantrums that only her father could ease. Thus, Varis eventually hired a personal tutor for his daughter in an effort to treat her eccentricities. Five years passed in a blur of continuous exercises meant to 'train' the young girl on the intricacies of language and behavior. She soon learned, as much as was in her capabilities, when to smile, how to smile, the implications of every twitch and grimace that may pass over an individual's facial features and how to properly compose herself and respond to such things. At the end of those five years, the tutor withdrew his services with the feeling that they were no longer needed by the girl. Now, Xerevies was ten years old and possessed with a sudden emptiness in her daily schedule after lessons with her academic tutor. She then shortly turned to literature to pass the time. It wasn't long before her reading turned into a passionate, obsessive pastime. In the beginning, it was very common for the young spellcaster to disappear for almost entire days only to be discovered neglecting hunger, sleep and other basic functions in the study whose library that grew exponentially thanks to her enabling father. It soon grew to be a routine amongst the household servants to remind their young mistress that she was still a flesh-being that required to eat, bathe, sleep and use the toiletries else Xerevies would have been lost in her own world for another twelve hours. During this period, Xerevies blossomed into her intellectual nature. The study became her domain and eventually written word began to compliment her excessive readings. Desks and end tables were now drowned in notes of her readings and written commentaries on numerous subjects, which her tutor enjoyed immensely despite the mechanical, cold and objective ways of her words. It was also during this time that the spellcaster discovered her aptitude for rune magic and she eventually branched out into the gardens, setting up a large enclosed ward circle that she often practiced new rune patterns and other spells within. Xerevies grew to be defined utterly by her studies. By thirty, Xerevies had been attending magical academies in the Kingdom of Lordaeron for the past twelve years. Despite her family's titles, she lacked the prestige to attend Quel'thalas' finer academies and thus chose to spend years south in order to improve her knowledge and make herself into an able candidate for renowned schools such as Falthrien Academy. Finally, after publishing a well-written treatise on rune magic and it's applications that made its way briefly through the circles of both elven and human magi before, for the most part, dissipating in it's brief fame, she was extended an offer to attend a lesser known, but still prestigious school, Dawnsun Academy. There, the young woman worked rigorously and made her way to become one of the top of students of her class. Despite the girl's undeniable brilliance, she did and still does suffer from a horrid lacking ability to organize herself. That trait would be her downfall from distinguishing herself any higher within her academics. Graduating six years after, the girl left her schooling with three degrees under her belt from over the years. Though, she never strayed too far from the environment she loved. Shortly after, she worked as a librarian (though she could have strove for much more) at Dawnsun Academy, then over the next decades worked at names such as the well-known Falthrien Academy, the Academy of Arcane and Other Magical Pursuits and others. At one point, she briefly held a job within Silvermoon's Magisterium organizing tomes and updating records for four years. It was a career that would have lasted for much longer. That is, if the Scourge never attacked. While the city of Silvermoon was relatively secure even during Orgrim Doomhammer's invasion of their kingdom, this threat was not something able to be ignored. Sharing in the collective horror of her people, she watched as the Scourge broke through their gates, slaughter the city's defenders and taint their beloved Sunwell. But while others, those braver and much more patriotic assisted in the defense of their kingdom, her colleagues, for example; those brave magisters who fell in the defense of their Sunwell alongside their King, she fled to the edges of the city much like the rest of the few living, panicked civilians of the nation. Disregarding those that encountered the rogue scourgeling, those trampled underfoot and those unable to save themselves, she fled into the midst of debris and collapsed buildings It was only days later when the first organized effort to gather and rebuild began to form and become known that Xerevies emerged, filthy, weakened and like the others, already suffering severely from the ill effects of the corrupted Sunwell. She labored alongside her fellow Quel'dorei in clearing debris and bodies alongside recovering what records and books that could be found, updating death counts, records and other legal necessities in spite of the sickening symptoms coming from the very source sustaining her and her people. Kael'thas' destruction of the Sunwell after his return was felt almost immediately. The sudden sever to the energies of the Sunwell was more ravaging to the spellcaster more than the corrupted energies that were emitting from it. But of course, the newly titled 'Sin'dorei' pressed on. She, herself, chose to remain in Quel'thalas, reasoning that her assistance to the restoration of the city and its government more useful to her people than following the Prince in his journey. Grand Magister's Rommath's return to their people was a blessing, as many of the Sin'dorei people, including Xerevies were nearing death or already dead from their withdrawals from the heavily addictive energies they had been exposed to all of their lives. His, although temporary, solution to the addiction of the elves was their salvation and her spirits along with the rest of the Sin'dorei, spiked significantly. Years passed, order was restored to Silvermoon, streets cleaned, the scattered people slowly became a society once more and the civilians of Quel'thalas returned to their previous occupations and careers. Once Xerevies felt her duties in the restoration of the elves were complete, she briefly returned home to her father and discovered her 'mother' to have been killed in the attack. Detached as Xerevies was and tends to be, she comforted her parent with solely her presence about the manor now devoid of servants for some days before moving onward. With a handful of academies restored, she returned to a past job within the libraries of Fairwind Academy, later renamed Bloodwind in the midst of the Sin'dorei's cultural revolution in their attempts to separate themselves from their past kindred. There she would settle into a sort of peace once more... before the accident. Shortly after the discovery of Pandaria, the young woman was attempting to undo the wards of an ancient tome discovered in Bloodwind Academy's large collection. As luck would have it, the tome refused to respond to any traditional methods of deactivation and combusted. The ensuing chaos saw hundreds of priceless tomes burnt to ashes and Xerevies, out of a job. It was then her eyes set upon the Dominion of The Sun. Prestigious, hosting a large private collection of research, artifacts and tomes ''and ''she happened to have numerous relatives enlisted within the organization. This new path was clear, and she quickly scribed a letter intended for Exaliber, who was a commissioned officer within the organization for years. Some cajoling, some begging and an overall show intended to inspire pity and Xerevies was now a soldier. She threw herself bodily into the Research and Development Department of the Dominion and was deadset on setting her mark within the organization, a stark contrast to her contented and unambitious past-self. After some months of bumbling about from project to project, the girl took up as she would describe it, "a revolutionary, innovative project." Upon discovering the C.A.S.I, the Dominion's construct whose purpose was to monitor outer security, portal activity and communication lines, the mage went straight to work. The mage devised an internal security system for Zenith. Runic ward walls would line all areas that may require restricted access, the control rooms, the laboratories, the artifact vaults. Only surpassable by those attuned to each specific wall by chosen warden Astromancers, the ward walls would have been further empowered by a series of blood crystals whose energies were all connected from one to the other then attuned to a stone or crystal fitted into the C.A.S.I. Thus, the construct would be able to note all disturbances of the magicks part of the internal security system; everyone that passes or comes into contact with the energies, attuned or not attuned would be sensed by the construct and the C.A.S.I would respond accordingly. There was some difficulty putting the project to work, however. Shortly after the mage had developed her ideas involving the internal ward defense system, an excursion under the leadership of the previous High Chaplain, Colius Thalaron, saw her limbs burnt to a fine crisp. Though the girl was lucky enough for medics to be present and her condition was quickly stabilized, it would be months before she could return to work again, and her injuries still have yet to fully heal. But, as eager as she was to prove herself, Xerevies began on the project as soon as she was able to use her hands once more. The project was eventually completed and was shown to be a stunning success despite its difficulties along the way and Xerevies flew through the ranks of the organization. With her name made, the now Exemplar was longer focused on such ambitious projects for the time being and now seemed to devote her time to improving her offensive magicks and her usual pursuits. Sometime later, The Dominion of The Sun would be seized by the Thalassian government suddenly as a horrifying high debt in House Dawnlight's name came to surface in a quick stroke that Xerevies theorizes to be an, admittingly genius and applaudable, political ploy. Now a Senior Sergeant of the Thalassian Military under the rebranded Fireborne, Xerevies served as she had before. Albeit, with a new private frustration towards the State with the sudden restriction of funds directed towards Fireborne's research. Eventually, the young spellweaver would make her way to the rank of Lieutenant within the organization, establishing herself as a commissioned officer of the regiment; a crowning achievement for Xerevies, for it had taken her less than a year in her new, alien environment to rise so highly. The girl had changed drastically over the years, as evident with her rise through the ranks of the military, along with new developments in family mattters. In earlier years, Xerevies had despised the lifestyle of 'nobility,' or at the least, her family's bastardized version of it in their attempts to distinguish themselves despite the stigma of their common blood. Many instances of her life appear to have been her wiggling her way out of the noble games of her father and Exaliber; the devotion of her life to scholarly affairs, the undesirable jobs, the tiny, claustrophobic apartments and seeming lack of personal upkeep, the youth was hellbent on forging for herself a peaceful life. But suddenly, the girl found an irresistable calling to a set of plans outlined by Exaliber. These plans entailed the launching of an intricate set of political and trade alliances that would serve to fund the Fireborne's war machine and bring unto the Xan'thos family a vast amount of prestige and wealth. And this time, Xerevies answered the call and was quick to forge herself into Exaliber's equal in these dealings, forging herself into the advisor to the Patriarch as she subtly pushed forward her own agendas. Xerevies undertook the arrangement of many legal activities and paperwork involving the House; trade contracts, marriages, the surveying of lands, composition of construction plans, as well as directing Exaliber in more subtle plays for control and dominance over those around them; based on her knowledge of the many loopholes and boundaries of law from previous work and past readings. After one such example of her use of the law; the marriage of her sister to a member of the ancient House Shan'dir with the usage of the House seals as proxy, Xerevies, as had been done by her own hand to her sibling, found herself locked into a similiar marriage to the sibling of her new brother-in-law in a very illogical, tactical blunder by Exaliber. Understandably, if hypocritically, incensed by these actions, there was a brief period where the young woman had withdrawn almost completely from society, only seeming to exclude Tessana. And had only returned once the world had finished falling apart around her, and she had come to the realization that she would continue to have as little reason interacting with her 'spouse' as before. After Xerevies' return to civilization, her work with the Fireborne continued as though it was never paused, and she quickly returned to participating in the family affairs. Eventually it would be she, alongside Exaliber, that directed the turn of events that set into stone the merging of House Shan'dir and House Xan'thos into Vara'nel; 'Proud Shield' in an elder dialect of Thalassian. Although, she had the more time-consuming of responsibilities concerning it. For it would be Xerevies whom updated all of the records of all living members of both families, designed the new family crest and many legal and social obligations she had felt needed to be done. =Personality= ---- (wip/lazyfuckface) =Relationships= ---- Family *'Exaliber Vara'nel -''' As previous Patriarch of House Xan'thos and as the centuries older cousin to Xerevies, the girl once seemed to view him as a godlike figure. The constant bitterness of her father towards the man and Exaliber's lacking presence within her life strangely exalted the brutish, simpleminded paladin in her mind. Now, however, he seems to have earned a passive anger from the spellcaster for his role in recent affairs. At this moment, she holds nothing but contempt for the previous 'Hero' of the family. *'Rophyne Vara'nel - '''Both her and her husband provide a strong support for Xerevies' research, experiments and innovations. While Exaliber can be looked to for more simple requests, for example, drinking the occassional untested alchemiac solution, Rophyne is the one the mage often appeals to to dip into her contacts to transport a needed item from A to B, or to tap into the Xan'thos fortune to buy some expensive specimen or reagent. Xerevies has also as of late adopted Rophyne as a mother-figure of sorts, referring to her as 'Aunty' and posing requests that one would expect from their own child. *'Tessana Faethryn''' '- '''First cousin through Exaliber's past promiscuous habits, Tessana and Xerevies have a mutual love of literature, magical theorum and science. The two are usually locked in almost biweekly letter correspondance and in a world where most individuals cannot keep up with Xerevies' rapid thought process, speech and 'revolutionary innovations,' the girl very much views Tessana as her greatest intellectual companion, the Chatelet to her Voltaire. On top of that, the two have developed a relationship akin to actual siblings, so fond they are of each other's company. Tessana is Xerevies' closest of friends. *'Seleanya Vara'nel - 'Seleanya is the younger sibling of Xerevies born five decades after her elder sister, an acknowledged bastard of their father through a mistress' blackmail. Angered by the circumstances of her joining of the family and the threat to Xerevies' inheritance of the old elf's assets, Seleanya was sent away to a religious order at a young age and there she was trained as a battle-healer and deployed throughout Azeroth's extensive wars as of late. As part of negotiations with another noble house, Xerevies, using the seal of House Xan'thos as proxy, legally wedded her sibling off to the allied House before sending for her to return to Quel'thalas. Seleanya is ignorant of Xerevies' doings involving her new fate and future. *'Dalthire Vara'nel -''' Friends (and acquiantances.) *'Isario Brightweave '- Hierophant of the Dominion *'Vensala Dawnmist '- A close friend and confidant of Xerevies, their friendship quickly budded after the two were shoehorned for the wonderful duty of guarding prisoners of war after discovering they were the only two out of a scouting party of five to escape an ambush. They soon found themselves together in a multitude of similiarly stressful, dangerous and exhaustive situations in the line of duty that only served to further strengthen their bond as comrades-in-arms. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Blood Elf Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:The Fireborne